Bites Are Like Kisses
by Hiatus-Aren't-Hiakus
Summary: Your bites are like kisses to me - A Zero Yuuki Prompt Fic 100 Rated T Just To Be Safe - MILD HORROR, if you can even put it that way. More Details Inside.
1. Cemetery

A/N: Well thanks to my fellow writer Qwi-Xux who I reviewed recently, I found out about prompt tables ^^ so I searched them on Google (XD) and saw this awesome prompt table (from Joss100_posts on livejournal. It was originally for another book/series/tv thing but I stole it XD).

I just looked at it and thought 'This is Vampire Knight all over' which is cool cos I've wanted to write one for ages...

**IMPORTANT: I've only read up to the third book, so don't go giving me spoilers or anything, okay?**

**Also, the prompt table is...100 words long. Yes, I know, I'm crazy. But I'm bored XD**

**The pairing is very obviously Zero Yuuki, because, I'm opposed to any other :D**

*

**Chapter One : Cemetery**

Zero walked quietly through the hallways of the school with his hands in his pockets. His watch ticked on his wrist, seconds passing quietly. December 6th. The date, he was told, that his parents..his entire family..had been butchered by that filthy pureblood. The Night Class better not cross him today, _especially_ Kaname. He wasn't in the mood to spare _their_ blood.

His hand brushed the holster of his gun so lightly, a slight caress of skin against metal, but the touch blossomed memories in his mind. Pressing the gun to Ruka's neck, furious that they'd come to rip him to pieces. The thoughts that haunted his mind when he pressed the gun to his head, clicking the safety off.

The gun that Yuuki had now.

How had the world twisted so obscenely out of his control in the past few weeks. If he'd thought a month ago he'd be drinking Yuuki's blood, regularly, he might have actually laughed. Speaking of Yuuki..

"Zero, where are you going?"

He'd reached the gates of the school, pausing by the sidewalk and glaring into the night. Yuuki appeared beside him, staring up at him with curious eyes. He looked back to her blankly and she flinched a little, visibly shocked at his expressionless expression.

"Its the same night my parents died. I'm allowed to go visit the cemetery today.."

He felt her hand take his arm and tighten around it, knowing what she was thinking. Thinking she might wake up tomorrow and found out he'd buried himself alive in that cemetery, trapped in a coffin, away where he couldn't hurt anyone.

"Can I come with you..Zero?"

He looked away with blank eyes and started walking. She'd only worry if he didn't let her go. He didn't want her to worry. They walked in respectful silence along the road towards his past, not speaking, not looking at each other, just being there, being together, for each other.


	2. Blood

**Chapter Two - Blood**

The thirst was burning in the back of his throat, pounding through his veins with supernatural force. He found himself staring at his classmates necks, studying the way their veins pulsed with delicious, tempting blood, taunting him. Feverish eyes surveyed the way they blushed, they way their blood was so alluring it repulsed him.

But they couldn't be his prey, nor did he want them to be. Blood spilt would attract attention - not only from the Night Class but the Day Class too. Just this lesson to go, and he'd be free - he could escape from their curious, offended eyes to hide away from them and their flaunting, fragile skin. He felt like a pervert, staring at them like this. His eyes then unwillingly catch the back of Yuuki's neck, so exposed as she sweeps her hair into a loose ponytail to do the experiment that Zero realizes he's supposed to be doing. Her hands brush against her neck, and he suppresses a growl. Yuuki seems to sense somethings wrong and turns around to meet his desperate, pained gaze. He stares back into her eyes and tries to concentrate on them, instead of how much he wants to bite her, right there, right now. She slips away from the desk, apologizing to Yori.

"Um, sir, I think Zero's a feeling ill - can I take him to the Nurse's Office?" Yuuki asks, squeezing his arm in reassurance as sweat drips down his forehead from not tearing into her right there.

"Well if he's not feeling well he can tell us himself," the teacher snaps, irritated that Yuuki has the nerve to sleep through most of class and then want to skip the rest. "Are you feeling okay, Kiryu?"

Zero seems to take forever to shake his head in the negative. The teacher sighs and lets Yuuki go. Zero strains against her grip as soon as they get out of the door. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want to rip her throat open. He doesn't. He can't.

"Zero, c'mon.." she drags him towards the headmasters office, determined. He wants to bite her now, but he stops himself. She pulls him up the stairs, but he's almost walking now. He can't resist. They reach the bathroom and she pushes it open slowly. He follows her in and she locks the door, her fingers fumbling with the catch. Yuuki turns and he winces at her gaze, waiting for him.

Guilt explodes within him like a fountain as his fangs skin deep into her neck.


	3. Library

A/N: Since I did the first 2 in Zero's perspective I decided the next two would be in Yuuki's

**Chapter Three: Library**

The school library had never been her favorite place in the world - she hardly had time to visit nowadays, what with Zero and the Disciplinary Committee - and the library had always been such a still, quiet place. Too quiet. So quiet she found herself thinking thoughts she wished she didn't think.

The dustiest, oldest and crummiest books attracted her attention the most. What secrets did they hide in their pages? What mysteries were there to be solved, what legends discovered? She found herself staring at the pages and feeling dizzy, unable to make out the words. Last night had been draining on her - Adio suggesting just a bit too much to some junior girls, Zero uncontrollably lusting for her blood.

The library was empty, except for her and a handful of stressed out students. Exams were rearing their ugly heads just too early on the horizon. Yuuki herself didn't bother to study - she always fell asleep in class anyway. No matter how hard she tried she'd never get good enough grades, not that it bothered her that much. They couldn't exactly get rid of her, could they? Who else would be trusted to be so responsible for the Night Class's secret? Zero certainly couldn't do it on his own. He needed to be controlled.

Her fingers grazed the pages lightly, running her hands over the words. She sat down on the cold wooden table behind, the desk lamp casting light down her back. She scanned the pages with interest, searching for some meaning, some insight. Nothing came. What book could relate to the life she lived? Her autobiography, maybe, but nothing past that. Her life was secret within secret, wrapped in shroud upon shroud of mystery and lies and deceit- Yuuki sighed. She was crying again! The library always had this affect on her. Why, she didn't know.

The library had never been her favorite place in the world.


	4. First

**Chapter Four: First**

The first memory she had was of a vampire threatening to tear out her insides.

The first memory she had of Kaname was of the knight in shining armor variety, unfortunately betrayed pretty soon afterwards by the blood staining his mouth and neck.

The first memory she had of Zero was one of pity - the shell of a boy had seen his parents and family murdered brutally. What's worse is that he had the memories of his parents to loom out of his mind and haunt him.

The first time she touched him he was wet, covered in slippery, dark blood that wasn't his.

The first time she spoke to him he didn't reply. The first time she asked him for something he let her take it without replying. The first time she saw him she wanted to wrap her arms around him, to comfort him, to tell him it was okay, he could cry, he could yell all he wanted. The first time he hurt her was the moment he just stood silently in the bathroom, showing no emotion at all, the pain still ticking over in his mind. She wanted him to snap out of it and start crying. It was inhuman to be so silent after something like this.

The first time she hugged him they'd been ten years old, still growing together in the fish bowl environment of the school. He'd tensed in her arms, shock registering dimly on his face, his arms awkwardly still straight. Slowly he'd turned his head away from her neck and managed to wrap his arms around her waist tenderly, his grip fragile enough to be broken when she pulled back.

The first time she realized she loved him was when he tried to leave and never come back.


	5. Dawn

**Chapter Five: Dawn**

Light trickled eagerly through the half-drawn curtains, spilling out onto the carpet. The wall-clock Yuuki had given him for his birthday last year ticked above his head. He groaned, watching the sun rise through the window to a new day. He hadn't gotten much sleep - they'd only just got back from Disciplinary Duty. Soon he'd have to wake Yuuki up so they could get their homework done before classes.

Deciding she might still hopefully be awake, he left his room to creep silently down the hall to her room and opened the door slowly, so that it made no sound - of course, she was out like a light already. He smiled slightly in the doorway.

Her hair was spilled out over the pillow, eyes closed and resting peacefully, breathing even. Her hands curled under, like a baby's would, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed, the other presumably under the sheets. He jumped as she shifted in her sleep, and he could see she hadn't even bothered to change out of her uniform, the Disciplinary Committee arm warmer just visible from under the duvet.

He shut the door behind him and leant against it, got out his books and found hers in her top desk drawer, and began to do their homework, dawn just rising over the room. He smiled.


	6. Alley

A/N: Hiii! This chapter is dedicated to Faii-chan & Queen Sparkle for adding/reviewing this story! I'll be trying to do them in batches, so that I get more done.

Unfortunately I have a throat infection so I'm illl...ah well

ALSO! I noticed the chapters were getting shorter by the word, so I'm gonna try and write something a bit longer. But it'll probably go wrong XD

*

**Chapter Six: Alley**

Zero and Yuuki had been let out of Cross Academy to run an errand for the headmaster, but were currently slacking off in town, in a shop just off the high street. Zero had tensed when they'd had to walk down the alley, remembering how Yuuki had only been attacked by a Level E a little while ago. He was still on the edge, even in the shop - Yuuki had been complaining about she never got the chance to go shopping and buy new clothes. He didn't see why she needed any - they never really changed out of their uniforms either. He was eyeing the shopkeeper with a blank look on his face, waiting for Yuuki to appear out of the changing rooms. The shopkeeper was looking nervous from his constant gaze, then sighed in relief when his attention was diverted.

"Hey Zero? What'd you think..?" Zero turned to gaze at Yuuki, and, had he not been an expert and keeping your expression impassive. She'd only changed her shirt - now it was a long emerald green jumper with four yellow and green diamonds. It was a minor change, but she looked lovely. Then he remembered that Kaname's favorite color was green - she'd been prattling on about it all the way there - and cursed.

"Nice." he grunted, and Yuuki sighed.

"I'll take it." she said to the shop keeper, who looked relieved they'd be leaving soon. She went back to get changed, when felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He stood up. "Excuse me, sir?"

The shop keeper looked petrified at Zero, blinking rapidly behind his glasses.

"Yes?"

"Have you had any strange disappearances around his area lately?"

"No. Why do you ask?" The shop keeper stammered, and Zero froze. The glint of fangs beneath his lips..

Zero snarled - the shop keeper's eyes flashed angrily from behind the counter.

It all happened very quickly after that.

Zero took two short strides towards the shop keeper, drawing his 'Bloody Rose' gun from the holster. The vampire infront of him snarled in response, twisting away.

"Where's the REAL shopkeeper?" Zero hissed through his teeth. Yuuki appeared by his side, out of nowhere, changed and looking bemused.

Zero leaned over the counter slowly, not taking his eyes off the vampire pinned to the counter. The body of the shop keeper lay behind the counter, blood sucked dry. This had obviously been a quick job - he would have stashed the body by now.

Yuuki gasped and took a step back, tripping over a stray railing in the process and banging her head on the carpet.

"OW!"

"Yuuki, are you okay?" Zero asked tensely, not taking his eyes off the vampire. He snarled and hissed and spat as Yuuki raised her head.

"Oooh..that's not good..."

"What is it?" Zero asked, but he was already intoxicated by the smell of her blood. "Get. out. of. here. Yuuki."

Yuuki shivered, then backed out the door, leaving the blood stained jumper behind on the floor. Zero growled again.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

The vampire laughed darkly, eyes glittering.

"Because I'm like you..just like you."

Zero snarled.

"You're nothing like me, _vampire_." Then he pulled the trigger and was dust swirled around him, the shot echoing around the walls.

He sighed, the gun dropping from his hands, and wished that he could have a normal day.

Just once.


	7. Water

**Chapter Seven: Water**

Yuuki sighed as she plunged her face into the cool, soothing water, dipping the sponge into the sink. Tonight had taken a lot from her - several pints of blood, actually - but something was wrong with Zero. There'd been an..urgency to him tonight. Before he'd always been reluctant to bite her, but tonight it had been different..he was almost possessive of her..maybe he'd heard about Aido, with his ice, about to take her blood so many moons ago?

Yuuki looked up to the bathroom mirror as she dabbed at her neck, watching her blood trickle down her arm. She felt slightly sick.

'I wish he'd just tell me what's wrong..I can't stand him being so closed off..'

She'd been seriously freaked since he'd tried to shoot himself. She felt like she needed to be around him all the time, to check that he wouldn't do anything stupid. They had an arrangement, afterall, her blood to save him..but it kinda felt like she was giving everything to him in this undefinable relationship and wasn't getting anything back. She'd have to shoot him if he went out of control. She was giving her blood to him..it wasn't like he was actually responding in any sort of way. He hardly talked to her except to apologize.

But she loved him, afterall.

That was enough.


	8. Fire

**Chapter Seven: Fire**

Fire burned in his eyes when his thirst had been quenched. Yuuki sat, feeling dizzy on the floor as he wiped her blood from his mouth. His eyes were a deep, bloody red. They gazed at her with such intensity that she shivered and turned away. Yuuki flinched and shifted away as he moved towards her and put a hand to her chin. He turned her head to look at him, his gaze studying hers. Fire burned in her heart when his frown increased.

"Yuuki..are you scared of me now?"

She shook her head intensely.

"I just feel a little ill.."

"Yuuki-chan.." Zero trailed off. He'd called her Yuuki-_chan_?? 友人? Yuuki brushed it off. He probably didn't mean to. "Please leave."

What??

"Zero-_chan_.. are you okay?"

"Fine, Yuuki. I need to take a shower." he explained quietly. A blush spread over her face like wildfire as she left.

"You could have said..." she muttered, standing outside the bathroom door. Was she afraid of him...? She didn't want to be. But if things carried on this way..

"Yuuki-senpai, did you slip in the bathroom?" Oh no. Junior girls.

"What? Oh, yes." she giggled nervously. "Silly me."

The junior girl smiled in response.

"Do you want to use our dorm bathroom..?"

"No, its okay..I'll wait for them to finish."

The junior girl looked a little surprised but carried on her way. She'd just disappeared around the corner when Yuuki fell backwards - Zero had opened the door. She blushed slightly - he'd got changed but his hair was still wet. Zero's eyes softened a little.

"Yuuki, there's no need to follow me around everywhere. I'm beginning to think you're a fangirl."

"W-what? Zero!" she frowned and sprang up. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay.."

"And check that I wasn't drowning myself?"

"ZERO!" Yuuki pushed past him into the bathroom, expecting him to follow, but he closed the door on her. "HEY! GET BACK HERE, KIRYU!!"

"Gomen, Yuuki." he called cheerily through the doorway. She sighed, then turned to wash the blood off her neck, feeling confused.

-

chan/友人 = friend

Gomen = Sorry (informal)

Senpai = a sign of respect

Hope this was ok..didn't really know where I was going with it.


	9. School

**Just a mini update **

**Chapter 9: School**

Zero didn't know what the appeal was.

Staring down at the board with sleepy eyes he wondered, his eyebrows knitting together with concentration. His fingers itched against the smoothness of the pen, and the words of the teacher flowed through one ear and out the other. It just didn't make sense -_ why would he want to, or ever need to know this anyway?!_ - he stared down at the algebra problem with an irritated gaze -_Kaname could solve this, Kaname Kuran, and he's just like you, isn't he, he thirsts for more than just Yuuki's blood _-, his grip tightening on the pen, and tightening, and tightening, and then-

_Snap. Crack. Gush._

The pen had snapped in his shaking fingers. Ink spilt all over his hands his desk, and the algebra problem that had frustrated him so.

No, no.

It hadn't been the math problem, that was just the beginning of his frustration.

_Kaname Kuran._

Kaname had always been the problem. Kaname was the problem. Kaname would forever be, the problem.

He jumped as Yuuki's small hand appeared in his line of vision, one hand on his shoulder, warm through his shirt, and the other pulling his fingers from the pen's messy remains, her breath on the back of his neck.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

No, he wanted to say. But he couldn't. He never could.

School had always frustrated Zero.

*


	10. Heart

Sorry this took me so long. Someone hit me over the head with a photobucket ™ _ahhahahahaahaaaa..sometimes I make myself laugh too much. XD_

Okay, so this is the TENTH CHAPTER!

(Just...**90**..chapters to go...I swear I will finish this before I am _eighty_..._eighty one_...)

**This is just a short, jokey chapter that I may re-write later on.**

*

**Chapter Ten: Heart**

Hearts. The most vital of organs, pumping blood around the body, keeping the owner alive. Hearts are always associated with love, but how can something so easily silenced have anything to do with love? Real love was eternal, wasn't it? How did he even get onto this subject? What the hell(o) was Zero Kiryu doing thinking about LOVE, of all things.

Oh damn. There was Yuuki.

"Zero-chan, what are you thinking?"

"About..buckets.."

"Buckets?"

"Yeah. Buckets."

BUCKETS OF RAGE! *cough* sorry.

"So..Headmaster Cross wants us to go to dinner."

"A-again?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Zeeerooo..."

"No."

"Zeeerooo..please?"

"No."

"PLEASE??!"

"No."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said FINE."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Yuuki, you are. Nobody's eyebrows twitch that much when they aren't mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You are."

"Please?"

"Oh, fine.."

That, Zero Kiryu decided, was love. Sitting through Headmaster Cross's meals. That. Was. Love.

"PLERG! *choke* You call this SOUP?!"

As he thought. Love.


	11. Yesterday

This is a three-shot: ie. A three chapter one-shot XD I'm sorry but the chapters were called Yesterday, Today, & Tomorrow, I couldn't help it. :D

*

**Chapter 11: Yesterday**

Yesterday is a time already lost.

Yesterday is the past.

Yesterday is something spent.

Yesterday is gone.

Yesterday, in many ways, was Yuuki.

Her eyes, her smile and her laugh. Her determination and her fire and her stubbornness. Her grace, her presence.

But, in the sense of yesterday, she'd been all that. In the sense of today, of the present...of until 'death do we part', she was Kaname's, for eternity, even more untouchable and unreachable than she had been before, than any distance or time. Kaname owned her, she was _his_.

His chance had gone, lost to him.

His chance had gone with yesterday, with every second ticked by, every moment gone. He'd had his chance. He hadn't taken it.

Zero, you **idiot**.

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M PRESSED FOR TIME AND ITS CHRISTMAS FOR GODS SAKE! :D Plus, its a three-shot, so its supposed to be short.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and get good presents and your relatives don't get drunk and go crazy on you. See you in a bit!


	12. Today

Happy New Year :D I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THIS PROMPT TABLE

*

**Chapter 12: Today**

Midnight. The first few seconds of today had begun. A new day. Some people say a fresh start, but for Zero there was no such thing. Today was the same as every day - just because it was a new day didn't mean he wasn't what he was. There could never be a fresh start for Zero. His canvas was permanently stained with the blood he'd taken. Zero mourned for the victims of circumstance, fallen prey without reason nor knowledge.

Today, in the sense of a fresh start, would never come.

What was he going to do today? He was going to get up. He was going to try to be normal. He was going to rip the desk to pieces again trying to resist the thirst. He was going to _suffer. _He was going to feel so mixed up as he watched Yuuki continue to fawn over Kaname. He was going to go mad, if the day continued like this.

"Zero? What are you doing? C'mon, we'll be late for English."

English seemed insignificant right now. He'd sleep through most of it anyway. Last night's watch had been tiring to say the least. One of the Day Class had strayed too close to the Night Class in some sort of vain effort to attract more than just their bloodlust attention-. "Er, Earth to Zero?! Hello, watch where you're going!"

He hadn't been paying attention as they reached the stairs and managed to trip down the entire staircase. Smooth. Real smooth. "Are you okay?"

Yuuki offered a hand, pulling him up. Again he was reminded of the time she'd found him tearing at his neck, how she'd been so sweet. She was staring at him now, looking confused. He realized he hadn't said anything for a while, and that he was still holding her hand. He tried not to blush, but failed as his hand dropped to his side.

"I'm fine." he muttered gruffly, turning to walk off. He heard Yuuki sigh as she watched his retreating back and wished he'd taken his chance sooner. Maybe then, today would be different.


	13. Tomorrow

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SERIES (Vampire Knight Gulity) DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE END OF THE SERIES YET (I almost cried) I'm SERIOUS it'll SPOIL THE ENTIRE THING. SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES (MANGA OR ANIME, I DON'T CARE) Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****xBlackxAngelsx**

**I'm not sure who I'm dedicating it to actually seeing as it says its a shared account on your profile, but probably Hikari.**

**I'll leave you to read.**

Chapter Thirteen: Tomorrow

The future stared him in the face as he studied the Bloody Rose, held steady in his hand. Yuuki was gone now - gone with Kaname, gone with Aido and Kain and Ruka. He would never see her again till the day she died.

He would never see her again until he arrived to murder her.

The past was distantly clawing at the back of his mind as it scrolled absently through his encyclopedia of Yuuki. Repeated images ran through his mind - she smile, her laugh, the taste of her blood against his tongue.

She loved Kaname.

She loved Kaname even though he was her brother.

She loved _Kaname_, of all people, why-

Even after her awakening, after she wasn't just an impressionable human, she still wanted _him_. She was still awed by him, caught in his stupid little net of lies, all for a _good reason._

Pfft. Good reason - continuing the pureblood line wasn't exactly going to help humanity was it? Kaname had something Yuuki didn't - vampire priorities. He'd never been human.

Zero stared at the Bloody Rose, and wondered how it could kill vampires whereas normal guns could not.

Would he ever fire to kill?

He'd lied when he'd said he could kill her..

But maybe in a thousand years, he'd be distracted enough for a second to forget he'd loved her, and maybe then he'd be strong enough to look her in the face when he shot her.

**HELLO! I'm ALIVE, I KEEP TELLING YOU! Well I've actually got a cold at the moment (Not the runny nose kinda cold, the coughyourbrainsout-alwayscold-can'tsleepatnight kinda cold. I haven't slept in three days, so please forgive me for any mistakes..and my voice is going lol I should NOT have done that 2 hour concert on Friday.) But I will write the next chapter after I upload this one :)**

**Btw, this ends the three-shot mini series. **


	14. Sunlight

Chapter 14: Sunlight

She couldn't understand how sunlight had ever been associated with vampires. Sure, they burn easier than humans, but its not like they explode into flames. Sunlight couldn't kill a vampire - or Zero wouldn't have to carry around the gun.

"Zero..?"

He was lounging on the desk infront as they sat through the lecture. The room was filled with noisy chatter - the teacher had stepped out to get some supplies - and Zero was asleep again..but he hadn't been on patrol last night. He should have slept.

"Um, Yori, I'm just going to wake Zero up." Yuuki slipped out of her seat and met Yori's lazy smile with one of her own.

"I don't know why you bother with him, Yuuki, he's always so cranky first period." Yori confided.

"Yeah." Yuuki tried to smile and hoped the scene currently running through her head wasn't true. She turned away from Yori's confused gaze and started down the steps to where Zero was sprawled, the class president sat next to him tense, too scared of the sleeping guy to wake him up.

Slowly she shook his shoulder and he turned slowly to look at her, his eyes half open and sleepy.

"What'd you want?" he asked moodily, sitting his head on the desk. He flinched when Yuuki reached a hand forwards to touch his forehead. It was fine.

"What's up with you? Didn't you sleep?"

"Nuhh-uh.." he rested his head on the desk again and she was very tempted to mess up his hair.

"Why..?"

Zero didn't answer, shifting his arms closer to his head, and thats when Yuuki saw faint lines under the thin fabric of his shirt. "Zero?!" she gasped, struggling to keep her voice down. "You didn't-"

"Couldn't stop myself." he mumbled, moving away.

He'd needed her last night - not specifically her, but her blood.

No-one had disappeared from the Day Class or the Night Class. No-one was sending freaked out stares to Zero - well except the Class president, but he always did that.

So he hadn't taken anyone's blood. He'd sat and dug into his arm until it had bled, and then probably guilt-tripped till morning.

"Zero.." she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?' he didn't look up.

"I'm sorry."

Zero sat up and stared at her back as it retreated up the stairs to Yori, who was looking as bemused as he felt. Sunlight streamed through the window, and Yuuki wondered if it was just because of that that her cheeks were burning.


	15. Darkness

**Prompt 15 - Darkness**

Yuuki watched the still and silent Zero as he stared, unseeing, at the black board below her. His eyes were clouded and dark, overcast, like shadows of themselves.

He knew she was staring but he didn't look at her - he didn't dare look at her, more like, or he was too ashamed - too guilty - too look at her.

"Zero.." she whispered softly, trying to catch his attention, hoping that he would look over.

He didn't. "Zero." she whispered again, staring at his eyes as they waited for the teacher to appear. "Zero.."

All she could see was darkness and guilt and anger. "Zero.." she whispered, pleading with him to look at her. "Zero," she said louder, and he looked over at her, and she shrank back in her seat, ice stabbing at her heart as she gazed at his eyes.

There wasn't darkness anymore. The hope that she'd been trying to give him using only her eyes had transferred to his eyes. But it was like a drop in the ocean. Her hope flashed in his eyes as he looked at her, and then the darkness and guilt consumed it like a black hole swallowing a fly.

"Zero.." she breathed, as he turned away and dropped his head onto the desk.

The teacher appeared, and she tore her tortured gaze away.

**Sorry its so short. I haven't got much time, and its late. x Sorry x**


	16. Friend

**Prompt Table 16 - Friend**

The picture of them drifted through the light that filtered through from the shutters. It flew to his feet, pushing gently against his shoe, almost like it was persuading him to get up and go see her.

Her smile, her persistence towards him, to make him smile, to make him happy, to help him no matter what.

At first, it had just been that he'd loved her like a friend.

But then it had grown as she had - his love for her hand grown naturally, until he adored her, and he wanted to protect her fiercely, like a brother but at the same time..

And it had only grown stronger and stronger as he had to endure her undying devotion to the _vampire_ he loathed so strongly - the kind of _vampire_ he'd hated all his life, the kind of _vampire_ he'd wanted to rip to shreds.

And even more because of his manipulation of Yuuki.

But now that he'd tasted her..he was as bad as Kaname.

Now that he'd tasted her..he really felt, he really _loathed_, like a _vampire_.

**Sorry its so short. It's late and it's been a long day, and as you've probably noticed I've been really busy. x Sorry x**


	17. Love

Love

At first he would have liked to have said it was bloodlust.

_She used to pat his head until he fell asleep._

But she'd always been so kind to him.

_She asked him before she did everything, because she thought he'd fall apart._

He should have known, _of course, _a pureblood like Kaname would rival him.

But there wasn't even a competition. Kaname had her and nothing Zero could do could tear her away. She was entranced - she was captured - she was _his_.

He couldn't help it. He lashed out, to everything and anything. There was so much anger, so much guilt, so much rage, that he didn't know how to express it but with lashing tongue and cracking whit.. and blood.

He bit Kaname hard. He wanted him to be in pain, just a tiny taster of everything he was feeling. But Kaname was too busy _reminding him_ of his place in this non-existent competition to _feel_ anything, and Zero pressed the gun harder against his neck and wished he could pull the trigger. But he couldn't. Because he saw her eyes in his mind when he told her that he'd killed him. He may not have had much of a chance in the first place, but to be loathed by her would send him over the edge.

It wasn't bloodlust. It was cruelty, really. There was cruelty in her smile, in her voice, in her eyes when she smiled at him, the way she cared, but never enough, the way she sacrificed herself because she thought of him as a _brother_.

It wasn't bloodlust.

It was love.

And it was cruel.


	18. Hate

18 - Hate

She knew, deep down, that Kaname hated Zero. Deep, deep down. So deep that she refused to acknowledge it as a true thought. She had an inkling - more than an inkling - more of a _blood-_ling, that the reason Kaname hated Zero was because of her.

Zero was only alive because of her, she knew. Zero was only alive because Kaname wanted her to be happy, even if it meant sharing her with Zero, even though it wasn't really sharing, it was more like being _possessed_ by him and _obsessed_ about Zero. She couldn't help it, but since he'd put that gun to his head she'd been worried, and since he'd put that gun to his head she'd been noticing things, little things, like how _he_ always woke _her_ up for class, or she'd sometimes catch him watching her from behind her, or that he lingered just a little too long - or that he was _always_ there, no matter what was happening.

Yuuki was a stranger to hate. She didn't hate, she couldn't hate. She was too nice for that. But these boys, these men - they seemed to be made of hate, like it was what kept them going. Yuuki hoped that they were better than that.

Love, life, drove her on.

Hate, and blood, drove them on.

She'd never tell them they were the same.

Love was what made her human.

Hate was what made them vampire.


	19. Isolation

19 - Isolation

Zero

_Isolated in his room again, like some sulking teenager, because he hadn't gotten what he wanted._

_But she wasn't just what he wanted. She was what he needed - what he craved - what drove him for everything. She had a hold, a power over him that scared him no end, because it meant she had control, and if he lost control.._

Yuuki

There was something in his eyes all day, like he'd gotten up in the morning and forgotten to actually wake up, like he was sleep-walking. There was no expression in his face, and that scared her, because it looked like he was drained. It looked like he _was _a vampire, the old legend kind, one of the _undead_. She wondered what was eating at him, and it ate at her until she couldn't shake it away. He'd looked so..alone. So lonely. So isolated.


End file.
